


Girl Almighty

by Queenie_004



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Sleepovers, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Finn hates his birthday and surprises but Rae has a new take on a Sexy Party that she is confident will change his mind on both counts.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Girl Almighty

“Rae” he banged on her front door for the fifth, sixth and seventh time with the side of his fist, “Rae open up we’re gonna be late!” They were going to a party at Chop’s and he didn’t even want to because he knew it was a surprise party for his birthday and he hated both his birthday _and_ surprises and Rae wasn’t helping his shit mood about it by not coming down so they could go get it over with. “RAE!” he hollered up towards her window and the cranky old age pensioner across the way came out and glared at him so he muttered, “fuck it” under his breath and let himself in the house.

Once inside he thought he’d hear music and that would be her excuse for not hearing him but the house was quiet. He called her name again from the hall and finally she answered from upstairs, “Come here Finn.” He blew out an annoyed breath, “can ya just come down so we can go to this bloody party? Chop called me four times t’day just to remind me the damn time it started.” He looked at his watch and blew out a second annoyed breath because they were definitely going to be late now and he didn’t want to hear about it from Chop all night. “Finn?” she called again, “Yeah?” “Come up to mine.”

***

She was looking herself over for the last time when he started knocking. She thought she looked pretty good all told, her hair was down and curled over her shoulders, the white looked nice against her skin and she was all showered and shaved and buffed and moisturized until she was as soft and smooth as a bag load of products from Boots would afford. She could hear him getting frustrated with her ignoring him at the door and she smiled at herself in the mirror as she dabbed the last little touch of lip-gloss over her lips and winked at her reflection. He was going to be in a forgiving mood very, very soon.

*** 

“Rae it’s half past already, are ya comin’ or not?” he entered her room but she wasn’t even in there, what in the bloody hell was she playin’ at? “Hiya” he heard her voice behind him and he turned as she came into her room, “Why aren’t ya dressed yet? Rae it’s on ya now to deal with Chop when we get there…” he paused as he realized she wasn’t wearing her usual dressing gown with the stripes, this one was, well this one was white and looked silky and sexy. “What’re you wearin’?” She smiled “D’ya like it?” and held out the hem a bit which popped it open a little on the bottom and yeah, of course he liked that, she was shy about having her legs bare so any glimpse of them excited him. He just nodded his head because he was suddenly a little at a loss for words. “I wanted ya to have your present,” she said and he broke his eyes from her legs and glanced around but didn’t see anything wrapped. “Ohhkay” he said slowly, “but the party…” “There is no party” she said, and he furrowed his brows, “well,” she continued, "there may be a party but we’re not goin’ to it.” “Ay?” He had no idea what was going on right now and didn’t have a lot of brainpower to guess because she was walking towards him and he could see how the fabric clung to her body and accentuated all her curves. It was the same moment he realized he was stiffening in his pants the closer she got.

***

Well he got a surprise alright, just not quite the one he was anticipating, she thought as she watched his eyes widen taking her in. In a matter of seconds he had gone from irritation to confusion to lust. She loved how easy it was to soften him right up. Sometimes it just took a look or a light touch or a quiet little sigh and she could make him turn to liquid, well, not _entirely_ liquid. It was thrilling and made her feel so alive and adored and attractive. Finn never made her feel anything less than the most beautiful girl in the world and the longer they were together, the more she started believing him and relied less on the voice in her head that told her otherwise. “So, d’ya want your present or not?” she kept her voice low and he missed the grin on her face because he was so transfixed by the way the lacy edges of the dressing gown draped over her tits. He nodded his head and mumbled, “Uh…sure, yeah.” “Well then, unwrap it boy” and his head snapped up and he looked at her, his face flushed and confused, oh this whole reveal was going to be _so_ much fun. So to help him along she reached for his hands and placed them on the tie belted around her waist.

***

Rae places his hands on the knot and whispers, “Happy Birthday Finn” and he understands this is the present— _she_ is his present underneath the dressing gown he just needs to pull a little here, the tie gives, and a tug there and it slides loose and the gown opens and he takes a deep inhale as he sees that there’s another, even sexier layer underneath. “Fuck me, Rae” he breathes and she giggles and says “that’s the idea, innit.” And god almighty he can’t believe what he’s seeing, his gorgeous girl who is always trying to cover her body is wearing a thin lacy negligee. For him. Right now he thinks he loves her more than he’s ever loved her, which feels mad because he loves her so fucking much. “This is, this is…” his usual inability to formulate words is even harder as he takes in the delicate straps over her shoulders and the way the material is so light that he can see her nipples pressed against it and how it falls against her thighs with a little rim of lace resting against her skin. He skims his fingertips over her and shakes his head because her skin feels like cream and the material is just as soft and she tilts her head towards his and whispers, “there’s more to yer present.”

***

The way he’s touching her feels so good he’s being so gentle it makes her feel relaxed while at the same time turning her on so fucking much, which is really the magic of Finn Nelson. He is completely transfixed by the lingerie and she can’t wait to see how he’s going to react to the rest of what she has to give him. “So, there’s this,” she shimmies a little to emphasize what she’s wearing, “and there’s no party to go to because we’re stayin’ here tonight,” she cocks her head towards her bed, “well, all weekend actually.” He lifts his face to hers then, “Oh, didn’t I mention? Mum and them went to visit Karim’s family for the whole weekend. Allll the way in Manchester.” She practically bursts out laughing at the face he makes right then, he looks like a little boy whose been told he can have all the sweets he could possibly want. “Are ya messin’ with me Rae?” but she just slowly shakes her head and he lets out a low growl, “My god girl, how did I ever deserve you.”

***

He cannot stop touching her and staring and now he gets to do it for days? He thinks he might love his bloody birthday now. He hasn’t even kissed her yet and he wants too so much but just as he reaches her lips she says, “Oh, and…” he hangs there feeling her breath against his face and not being able to even imagine what more she could possibly have for him when this is everything he could ever want, “I’ll do anythin’ you want.” His head goes back a bit and he looks in her mischievous eyes, “What d’ya mean?” she moves past his mouth towards his ear and whispers, “I’ll. Do. _Anythin_ ’” and then she licks along his ear and gives a bite to his earlobe as he groans and grasps her head, pulling it back to his face so he can kiss her in appreciation.

***

When he finally lets go of her they are both breathless from the intensity. He grins and starts backing away from her until he meets the edge of her bed and sits down. As he unlaces his boots he says, “I know what I want.” She smiles, “Ah, ya do, do ya?” and he tosses his boots to the side and starts unbuttoning his flannel, “Yeah, I do.” She moves closer to him, “What is it then?” He stands back up and loosens his belt, pulling his jeans down and tossing them aside. Now it’s her turn to stare in appreciation at the effect she’s had on him. “It’s a surprise” he teases and pulls his shirt off over his head and god she loves watching him undress so fucking much because it means she’s soon going to be pressed against that body that she can’t get enough of. She thinks he’s about to come wrap her up in his arms but instead he sits back on the bed and shifts himself up until he’s sitting against her pillows in just his boxers. “C’mere girl” he pats the space next to him and she comes to the edge but he motions her closer. When she’s kneeling right next to him he slides a hand along her knee and up her thigh, disappearing under the negligee where he presses his knuckles between her legs. She’s watching him with her eyes dancing and he applies a little more pressure and murmurs, “I’ll tell ya what I want.”

*** 

“HOLY JESUS CHRIST FUCK!” Rae gasps as they lay panting next to each other, “Happy Birthday to _me_ more, like!” Finn chuckles and wants to reach over to her but he’s too exhausted. “Was that even legal?” she bellows and he full out laughs, “What ya on about?” “What we just did, that’s so good it should be illegal. JAYSUS!” He loves this about her, how chatty she can be after sex like she wants to get down to all the details. He finds it charming and helpful actually, it lets him know what she liked and what to do the next time. He always listens carefully too which is what got them right here. She’s still breathing heavy next to him, “Who taught you to do that because I would like to thank ‘em!” she giggles, turning her face to him with her pupils still dilated and her cheeks pink with exertion and satisfaction. “Who cares,” he manages to pull himself up on an elbow and move towards her mouth because even though it has only been minutes since the last kiss, he already can’t wait for another one, “the important thing is you’re the one I get to practice on” he gives her a light kiss, “until I get it,” a firmer kiss, “just” he traces her lips with his tongue and enjoys her hot breath beating against it, “perfect” and down for the kill with a long, wet, deep kiss. She moans into him and he can’t believe he gets to spend his entire birthday weekend right here in her bed doing this the entire time. Fuck he’s a lucky bastard. “Finn” she murmurs against his mouth, “if you ‘perfect’ _that_ you are going to kill me dead.” They both laugh and he collapses half on her as she scratches her fingers over his scalp and sighs loudly, “Right, I think it’s time for cake then!” He lifts his head, “there’s cake too?” “It’s your birthday love, of course there’s cake! Don’t be daft!” They don’t really do pet names but occasionally one slips out and hearing her call him “love” gives him a warm happy shiver. “So, how d’ya like yer birthday now?” she slips out of the bed and pulls the dressing gown over her naked body and hands him his boxers, but only his boxers, “I fuckin’ _love_ my birthday. And surprises. And you, I love you” He pulls her in for kiss, “and I love how dead sexy you look in this” he slides his hand down her back and over her ass, “so don’t think about puttin’ anythin’ else on this weekend,” She shrugs her shoulders, “It’s your birthday, so…” “I get anythin’ I want” he smirks at her, “And now I want cake” as he gives her a little spank and she gives him a great big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Girl Almighty / One Direction (2014)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Years ago I found this hilarious card that is a drawing of an old timey looking lady in a bonnet and it says, "I'd like to thank whoever taught you to fuck like that" and it feels like something Rae would blurt out in her usual bluntly honest way!


End file.
